Happy Birthday,Flaky!
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Flaky wakes up to celebrate her special day. But then she gets an unexpected surprise...Oneshot. Probaly one of the WEIRDEST stories you will ever read! Includes E Flippy being...nice?


**This has got to be the most strangest thing I have ever written. EVER. **

**Its a oneshot about Flaky's birhday. You'll have to read it to find out what happens.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Happy Tree Friends. They belong to Mondo Media.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

Flaky opened her eyes and yawned. "Happy Birthday,sweetness." growled a famillar voice."Did you have a good sleep?" She froze and turned to see Evil Flippy grinning at her. The poor little porcupine screamed and ran away into a closet, locking it as she went in."HEY!!" Flippy's evil side yelled."Open up!!!"

"You little bitch,OPEN UP!!!" He pounded on the door and Flaky shrank into the corner,tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her birthday. She didn't want to be raped or killed her on her special day. And she certainly wasn't comming out any time soon. She heard Evil Flippy sigh angirly,then walk into the kitchen.

A few hours later...

Flaky's stomach growled and she whimpered. She was very hungry and was too scared to come out of the closet for fear of him hurting her. The porcupine gulped and slowly walked towards the door. _Oh...I must be suicidal for doing this..._She thought. _But I have to be brave! _"Ummm,H-hello?" Her voice came out small and timid."I-I want to come out.."

She soon saw Evil Flippy right in front of the closet and he smirked at her,causing her to shake. "Relax,okay? I'm not going to hurt you." He said and held out his paw. Flaky gulped and hesistated. This could be a trick. He would lull her into a fasle since of security,then kill her. "I don't trust you..." She whispered."Fine." He dropped his paw."Don't trust me. But I can't let all this food go to waste..."

Flaky's mouth watered."F-food?" Evil Flippy nodded."Follow me." She slowly got up and followed him into the kitchen where she gasped.

Tons of every kind of breakfast food imagenable was at the table. Eggs,French toast,bacon,pancakes...Flaky sat down at the table."You..you made all of this?"

Evil Flippy nodded."Yeah...I did." She looked at all of the food and wondered why he was being so nice to her."You probaly posioned it." Flaky said softly and the demonic bear's features twisted in anger."WHAT did you just say?!?" He asked in a dangerous voice and withdrew his bowie knife.

Flaky gulped."N-nothing! I didn't say anything..." He put the knife back."Thats what I thought. Now have some food."

Flaky stared at the seemingly the scrambled eggs in front of her. They looked normal enough,but one could never be too sure...

Flaky was really wondering why he was being so nice to her."Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked softly."I mean,this is so unlike you. Usually when you break out,you try and kill me or r-"

Evil Flippy lost it. He snatched a spoon off the table and plunged it into the eggs. Flaky gasped and then he shoved the spoonful of eggs into her mouth."EAT YOUR GODDAMNED EGGS!" He screamed at her. Flaky just blinked and sat in the chair with the spoon in her mouth. He snarled angirly and took out the knife. "Eat or die!"

Flaky quickly chewed on the eggs and found out that they were surprisingly tasty. She gulped them down and looked fearfully at Evil Flippy,waiting to see what would happen next.

"Now what?" She asked and he turned and silently handed her a box with sloppily wrapped wrapping paper."Open it." He sat down next to her.

Flaky gulped. What if there was a bomb? Or a severed head? Evil Flippy sighed and removed the bowie knife and held it against her throat.

_"Now." _

Flaky quickly obeyed and inside there was a small white box. She took off the lid and inside there was the most beautiful ruby necklace she had ever seen.

"Oh..wow..." She breathed and put it on. "T-thank you..."

Evil Flippy smirked at her."Glad you like it,Princess." Flaky gulped and he put the knife back. She blinked."So..why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugged."Its your birthday. Everyone derserves to get treated with great gifts on their birthday. And don't expect this kind of treatment ever again."

Flaky thought for a momment."So..tomarrow you'll go back to trying to kill me and all of my friends?"

He grinned."Bingo." He tapped her nose and leaned back in the chair."Now that I've done something nice for you,I want you to return the favor."

Flaky gulped."And that would be...?"

"Kiss me..." He grinned at her. Flaky wasn't sure she heard correctly."Huh?"

"Kiss. Me." Evil Flippy repeated,licking his lips. Flaky winced and brought her face close to his,pressing her lips against his. He pulled her onto his lap and deepened it.

He stroked her head and then pulled away,breathing hard."Damn..." He breathed."Your real good..I bet your really good in bed too..."

Flaky gulped and he laughed maniaclly."I'm only kidding! Now go take a nap..." Flaky yawned and got off him. She went into the bedroom and collasped on the bed and fell asleep.

Later that night...

Flippy was back to normal and was feeling angry. He couldn't believe that his evil side had taken over for an entire day. Especially on Flaky's birthday. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see his evil side.

"You better not have hurt Flaky!" He snapped angirly.

_I didn't hurt her. I just gave her a surprise. _His evil side hissed darkly.

"What kind of surprise?" Flippy asked suspiciously,but his evil side had already dissapeared.

Flippy turned and walked back into the bedroom to go to sleep with Flaky,wondering what his evil side could have possibly done...

**That was my very strange oneshot!!!! Hope you enjoyed and I think this might get some very strange reviews. If I scarred you for life,I'm sorry.**

**Review!!!!**

**Wouldn't you want Evil Flippy to celebrate your birhday with you?**


End file.
